


Harry Potter and the True Colors of Someone

by Fanfictionwritter12a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Lucius Malfoy, Helpful Severus Snape, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionwritter12a/pseuds/Fanfictionwritter12a
Summary: When Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, he sees how much of a friend Ron really is. And when Ron and Harry stop talking to each other, he starts to do better with his grades. When Hermione helps Harry train, they start to become very close to each other. Starts from Prisoner of Azkaban.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 18
Kudos: 191





	1. Prologue

A black greasy-haired man sat in his office holding a bottle of firewhisky and in the company of a man with long blond hair who also had a bottle of firewhisky. The man who had black hair was called Severus Tobias Snape who was the potions master and potions professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The man with long blond hair was called Lucius Abraxas Malfoy who works for the Ministry of Magic. 

"So Severus, how is teaching going so far?" Lucius asked.

"It could have been worse," Severus said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, one of my students Ms. Granger is a very intelligent witch. I would give her points publicly in the class but, if I did, I would have to hear Draco say something like "Wait until my father hears about this." But, I give her points but, I do it secretly. She currently has and Outstanding in potions. 

"And what about Potter?" 

"Well, I think he could be very skilled at potions. But, the Weasley brat keeps distracting him by talking about Quidditch. And I have a feeling that a lot of the students in my house sabotages his cauldron."

"You know, this just popped up in my head but, how much would you pay to see Granger beat my son to teach him a little more manners?"

"Any amount. And if I had the power to do so, I would award her Order of Merlin, First Class," Severus responded smiling.

"Care to go on a walk?" Lucius asked.

"Sure," Severus responded as he got up from his seat.

When Severus and Lucius were on the hill that led you to Hagrid's hut, they saw Hermione pointing her wand at Draco.

"It seems like your wish has come true Severus," Lucius said smiling.

"YOU FOUL EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!" Hermione yelled pissed off.

"Draco was probably laughing that an animal that was on only defending itself is going to be executed," Lucius said.

"Come on Hermione he's not worth it," Ron said.

Hermione hesitated for a bit but put her wand away and walked away from Draco.

Draco and his goonies then started to laugh again. Hermione turned back fast and socked Draco in the nose hard.

Severus and Lucius were laughing very hard now.

"Five Hundred points to Gryffindor," Severus said.

"He how about when we go back inside, we celebrate that by having another bottle of firewhisky,"

"Yes, we will do that," Severus said.

Severus and Lucius then heard from Draco as his goonies were running away say: "Wait until my father hears about this." Which made Severus and Lucius roll their eyes. 

When Severus and Lucius continued to walk, they saw Buckbeack get hit with an ax. Which made Severus and Lucius sigh in annoyance that the hippogriff got executed. Right after they saw Buckbeack get executed, they saw Hermione burying her head into Harry's shoulder.

"You know seeing Potter and Granger like that reminds me of Lily and James," Severus said.

"It reminds me of them too Severus,"


	2. Another End of the Year

When Harry was packing his luggage, he thought to himself: " _Is there even a such thing as a normal year?_ "

He and Hermione had used a time-turner to go back a few hours to rescue Buckbeack from getting executed and to save Sirius from getting the Dementors Kiss. When Harry saw the huge corporal Patronus being casted before he and Hermione went back in time, he thought it was his dad. He was wrong. It was Harry that had casted the big and beautiful Patronus.

One thing that confused Harry was that when Buckbeack fought Professor Lupin who was in his werewolf form, Hermione had buried her head into Harry's neck. 

_A few hours later_

Harry had just got on the Hogwarts Express. He, Hermione, and Ron had found a compartment. Hermione was sitting very close to Harry on his left side which made Ron jealous. Ron decided to sit across from Harry. "Is there even a such thing as a normal year?" Harry said.

"Probably not Harry," Hermione said smiling.

"I wish Professor Lupin was still the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry said. "But, sadly people are very prejudiced when it comes to half-breeds."

"Yes, I agree," Hermione said. "People need to stop being prejudiced."

"But he's a werewolf," Ron said. "He shouldn't have forgotten to take his wolfbanes potion." 

"Well, Ronald," Hermione said annoyed. "He realized that we were in danger and decided to put our safety before his needs."

"Well, I guess your right," Ron said. 

_A few hours later_

When the Hogwarts Express arrived, Harry, Hermione, and Ron got their luggage and exited the train. Before Harry went through the platform, Ron said to Harry and Hermione: "My dad managed to get tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. Would ya'll like to come?"

"I'd love to Ron," Harry said.

"I'll come too," Hermione said.

The trio then went through the barrier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the boring and short chapter.


	3. Discovered Proprieties Part 1

_4 Privet Drive, July 6th_

Harry was sitting on the chair in his bedroom at 4 Privet Drive. His Uncle had locked him in his room. " _I wish this would stop._ " Harry thought to himself. He did. His aunt and uncle did not really like him at all. His aunt and uncle thought if he never knew about his magical ability, they would be able to squash the magic out of him. They failed though. Harry then thought of something. " _Wait a minute. There might be a chance that I have some_ _properties,_ " Harry thought to himself. 

Harry then got out some parchment, a quill, and a small glass bowl of ink. Harry then started to write a letter to Gringotts. When he was done, he got an envelope and wrote some information on the envelope, then he put the letter in the envelope, handed it to Hedwig and said: "Send this to Gringotts."

Harry opened the window and then, Hedwig flew out. " _I hope this works_." Harry thought to himself. Harry then decided to do his homework that his professors assigned him for the summer. Harry started on his DADA homework. The first question was: _What does a boggart look like?_ Harry wrote: _No one knows. The only time people have seen a_ boggart _is when they shape-shift into the thing they fear_. 

Like the first question, Harry answered the rest of the questions quickly. When Harry was done with the first sheet for DADA, he started on the first sheet for his potions homework. After, forty-five minutes, he had finished all of his homework for the day.

_Gringotts, Ragnoks Office_

Director Ragnok was filling out some paperwork. It was a quiet day. And quiet was what Ragnok needed. Ragnok then saw a snow-white owl fly in his which flew over his desk and dropped a letter. " _Probably another document I need to file,_ " Ragnok thought to himself. The envelope read:

_Harry James Potter_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Gringotts_

" _I probably should give this to Griphook since he is the Potter Account Manager,"_ Ragnok thought to himself. Ragnok then got up, and walked up to his fireplace, got some floo powder, walked in the fireplace and said: "Griphook's office." Ragnok then disappeared from his fireplace.

_Griphook's Office_

Griphook was working on some paperwork when he saw Director Ragnok appear in his fireplace. "Director Ragnok. Is there something I need to do?" Griphook asked. 

"Yes, there is actually. Harry Potter just sent a letter and since your the Potter account manager, I decided to give this letter to you," Ragonok said as he was walking up to Griphook's desk and handing the letter to Griphook. Griphook opened the envelope and got out the letter. The letter read

_Dear Director Ragnok_

_I am writing this letter because I am curious if I have any properties._

_Signed_

_Harry James Potter_

"Well," Griphook said. "Mr. Potter is wondering if he owns any properties." 

"Very well," Ragnok said. "Tomorrow at 9 am, I want you to go to 4 Privet Drive and take Mr. Potter here."

"I will be there Director," Griphook said.

_4 Privet Drive_

Harry had been reading a book called _The Tale of Beedle the Bard_ after he had finished his homework. Later when Harry was still reading, Hedwig came inside from the window. It was carrying a letter. " _Must be from Gringotts,_ " Harry thought to himself. Harry was hoping that he owned properties so he could get away from the Dursleys. And if he did, he would choose one of them to stay regardless if Dumbledore says something like "It's not safe and being with the Dursleys protects you."

_The next day._

Harry was home alone. The Dursleys decided to go to the beach for the day. And as usual, they left Harry by himself. Usually, when they left Harry behind, they would leave him with Mrs. Figg. But, when they left Harry home they would lock him inside his room. This was one of the reasons why he is hoping that he has properties. He wouldn't have a big problem if he was left home alone but, the problem was that Harry was being locked in his room. 

" _Well no food today,_ " Harry thought to himself. 

Harry was about to get up from his bed and go to his desk to start on his homework for the day when a goblin appeared which made Harry jump. 

"Griphook," Harry said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, before I tell you, how do you remember my name?" Griphook asked very shocked as he was usually called goblin or filthy goblin by witches and wizards.

"Well," Harry said. "You were the one who took me to my vault when it was my first time back in the Wizarding World in ten years."

"That's fair," Griphook said. "I was just shocked because usually witches and wizards call me goblin in a nasty way or filthy goblin."

"I can't say I'm shocked," Harry said. "Anyways I'm assuming your appearance has something to do with the letter I sent yesterday?" 

"Yes Mr. Potter," Griphook responded. "Now if you will take my arm."

Harry nodded and when he did, the two disappeared.

Very soon, Harry and Griphook appeared at the Gringotts Lobby.

"I just apparated didn't I?" Harry said.

"Yes," Griphook said. "Though I am impressed because most people vomit when they apparate for the first time."

" _I can't imagine why,_ " Harry thought to himself.


	4. Discovered Proprieties Part 2

"Now, Mr. Potter" Griphook said. "Director Ragnok should be coming in any minute." 

Harry didn't say anything but nodded to let Griphook know he understood. While Harry was waiting, he thought about the Quidditch World Cup which he would be going to later in the summer. " _Besides watching Quidditch Games at school, I've never been to a Quidditch Game,_ " Harry thought to himself.

After one minute, Ragnok arrived.

"Ah Director," Griphook said. "You've arrived. Mr. Potter this is Director Ragnok. He is the head of Gringotts."

"Oh hello," Harry said as he held to out his hand.

This shocked Ragnok as many witches and wizards were usually rude to him but held out his hand and shook Harry's hand.

"Well," Ragnok said. "Now that I'm here. Please follow us, Mr. Potter."

"Alright." 

Griphook and Ragnok led Harry towards a door behind the left row of desks and opened the door, and then, the three went inside. Inside the room, there was a desk and three seats.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter," Ragnok said.

Harry sat down and then Ragnok and Griphook said.

"Now," Griphook said. "First order of business.

"Yesterday afternoon, we received a letter from you asking if you had any proprieties," Ragnok said. "Is this correct?"

"Yes." 

"The address that it was sent from was from 4 Privet Drive. Is this where you live?"

"Yes."

"Very well," Griphook said. "But in order to make sure that your not an imposter, we will need some of your blood."

Harry did not say anything but nodded to let Griphook and Ragnok know that he understood. Harry held out his hand and then, Ragnok got out a dagger and slid the dagger lightly on his hand. The dagger didn't have a lot of blood but, you were still able to see the blood clearly.

Ragnok then put the blood in a small vile and then walked out of the room. Harry assumed that Ragnok left to have the blood tested to make sure that he was actually a Potter.

A few moments later, Ragnok came back into the room. 

"Alright, Mr. Potter. You are authorized to read the properties that you own."

Ragnok then handed Harry a piece of parchment. Harry then started to read what was on the parchment.

_All Potter Estate Properties_

_Gryffindor Castle (Located in Scotland)_

_Potter Cottage (Located in France)_

_Potter Manor (Located in England)_

_Potter Bar (Located in America)_

_Potter Lighthouse (Located in Spain)_

_Potter Hotel (Located in Bulgaria)_

_Potter Tea (Located in Canada)_

_Three Broomsticks (Located in Hogsmeade. Currently being run by Madam Rosmerta)_

_The Leaky Cauldron (Located in London. Currently being run by Tom)_

_Safehouse Manor (Located in Japan)_

_Olivander's (Located in Diagon Alley. Currently being run by Olivander)_

_Gryffindor Cottage (Located in Scotland)_

When Harry was done reading, he was shocked. He wasn't really shocked by the amount the properties but what shocked him was some of the properties that were owned by the Potter family. " _I should visit some of these places soon,_ " Harry said to himself. 

"Shocked by some of the properties you own Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked.

"Yes, very shocked," Harry said.

Griphook didn't say anything but nodded to let Harry know he understood.

"Mr. Potter," Ragnok said. "Do you plan on living in one of these places?"

"When I'm an adult or after I depart Gringotts"

"It's your choice," Griphook said.

Harry started to think.

" _I probably will choose to live in one of these houses but which one will I choose?"_

Harry started to look at the piece of parchment to look at which place to live in. 

After three minutes, Harry looked up from the parchment. 

"I have decided to start living at one of the places now and the place I have chosen is Potter Manor."

"Very well," Ragnok said.

"We will just have to change your mailing address," Griphook said.

Harry was very glad that he would no longer be living with the Dursleys. He would never be called a freak or boy. He wouldn't have to worry about only being to very little. He would never be locked in his room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger.


	5. Leaving Privet Drive

"Now," Ragnok said. "Before you go to your new place, do you have any belongings at home, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Director."

"Very well. Griphook, take Mr. Potter to his home one last time so he can get his belongings."

"Yes, Director." 

"My arm, Mr. Potter," Griphook said in a neutral tone.

Harry nodded and took Griphook's arm. Very soon, the pair disappeared. 

_4 Privet Drive_

Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley had just arrived home from the beach. Vernon said, "It's nice leaving the little freak home." Petunia and Dudley nodded. The trio then went to the living room to watch some TV before going to bed. 

While they were watching TV, Harry and Griphook appeared.

"IT'S ALREADY BAD ENOUGH WE HAVE A FREAK LIVING WITH US!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "BUT TWO FREAKS!?" 

"Well," Harry said. "Lucky for you It turns out I have multiple properties that I will be living in."

" _It's already bad enough that his muggles like him hate him for being a wizard. Locking him in his room is even worse. But doing this to a good man who is noble himself and who is part of an Ancient and Most Noble House like the Potter family is even worse," Griphook thought to himself._

"Good, now get your stuff," Uncle Vernon said. "We don't need your ungrateful back here."

Griphook disregarded what Vernon said. He could tell that Harry was a very grateful man.

Vernon got the key to the lock on Harry's door and gave it to Harry then, Harry went upstairs and got packed his belongings in his suitcase and went downstairs.

When Harry went downstairs Petunia approached Harry with a box and said in a bitter tone: "I was told to give this to you when you moved," 

"Thanks," Harry said in a neutral tone as he put the box in his luggage.

"Are you ready to go, Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked.

"Yes, Griphook," Harry responded.

"Very well then, grab my arm."

When Harry grabbed Griphook's arm, Harry, Griphook, and his luggage disappeared.


	6. Going to Potter Manor for the First Time

_Chapter 6_

_Going to Potter Manor for the first time_

“It’s very impressive isn’t Mr. Potter?” Griphook said.

Harry was stunned by how huge the Manor was.

“Yeah, it is.”

“The Potter family has owned this Manor since 1856. They were also the family who had it built,”

“Who decided on building it?” Harry asked.

“Your great-great-great-great-great grandfather Harrison Potter,” Griphook said. “And in fact, there is a book in this manor that is about your ancestors, which is on the kitchen table.”

“I’ll be sure to read it later.”

“Well Mr. Potter, I better get going. In the living room, there is a book that tells you what the manor has and what kind of wards that surround the house.”

“Thank you Griphook.”

“No problem Mr. Potter.”

Griphook then disappeared.

Harry went to the kitchen and found a book that read _A Guide to Potter Manor By Harrison Potter_ Harry picked up the book and started to read it.

_First of all, before we get into the guides, there are four house-elves for this Manor. Their names are Mipsy, Czark, Star, and Shiner. To call them all quickly, just say all four elves._

_Signed_

_Harrison Charlus Potter_

“ _I’ll be sure to meet them later,_ ” Harry thought to himself.

Harry decided to put down the guide and read it later. Harry then walked out of the kitchen and to his luggage to see what was in the box that Aunt Petunia gave him. When Harry got out the box and opened it, the first thing he saw was a letter. The letter read, 

_Dear Harry_

_If you are reading this, I and your father are dead. I left this letter and box to my sister Petunia in case you were put with them. We are deeply sorry that we couldn’t raise you and for the short amount of time, we had with you. In this box, you will find memories of special events from me and your father, useful items, and a list of people and families you can trust._

Lots of Love from your Mother

Lily

Harry now had tears escaping his face. Harry saw another piece of parchment that read: _The People and Families You Can Trust._ When Harry started to read, he was shocked by the people he was told he could trust.


	7. Introduction to the Four House Elves

Chapter 7

Introduction to the Four House Elves

  
  


Harry was shocked when the list said he could trust people like Professor Snape, Theodore Nott Sr, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange. “ _ I’ll be sure to write to these people later to see what’s going on, _ ” Harry thought to himself. Harry then decided it was a good time to meet the house-elves.

“All four house elves,” Harry said.

Right then, Mipsy, Czark, Star, and Shiner appeared in front of Harry.

“Hello Harry Potter, my name is Mipsy.”

“My name is Czark.”

“My name is Star.”

“And my name is Shiner.”

“Good to meet all of you,” Harry said. “But how do you know my name?”

“Well,” Mipsy said. “Us house-elves always know each Potter’s name. Regardless if they look like their father.”

“Just you four or all house-elves?” Harry asked.

“All house-elves,” Star replied.

“Now,” Shiner said. “Shall we get started on dinner?” 

“Yes please,” Harry said.

Shiner nodded and the four house-elves walked to the kitchen to get started on dinner.


	8. New Work

Sorry no update yet, but here is a link to a new story I am working on.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369509


	9. Nott Manor

Chapter 8

Nott Manor

Theodore Nott Sr. father of Theodore Nott, sat on his chair waiting for Harry to find out that he, his son, and his wife truly did not support pureblood supremacy. He was very worried by the information that his son gave him about Harry. He blindly followed Dumbledore. He, his son, and his wife could tell that the youngest Weasley boy was only using him for his fame and money. But, they knew that the Granger girl was truly Harry’s friend. Nott wanted to alert Molly and Arthur Weasley about what they were doing but he knew they wouldn’t believe him.

He also knew that Dumbledore had placed Harry with the Dursleys which was strictly against James and Lily’s will. They knew that Petunia was easy about magic but Vernon, it was easy to know that he was the abusive type of man. Vernon even told Lily that she should abort her baby to prevent a freak from being born. When Petunia heard that she was disgusted at what he said but pretended that she agreed.

A few minutes later, he saw a white owl come in the house. The owl dropped the letter and left the house. When Nott opened the letter he read,

_Mr. Nott_

_Recently I started to live in Potter Manor. I found a list that had people I could trust. Your family was one of them. How can I trust you and your family when it was confirmed that you were one of Voldemort’s followers?_

_Harry Potter_

When Nott was done reading, he said: “Theodore, please come here.”

When Theodore came down, he said: “Yes father?”

“You might want to take a look at this letter,” Nott Sr. said as he handed the letter, Theodore.

When Theodore was done reading, he said: “So Harry is away from Vernon?”

“Yes, son,” Nott said. “Now I will be very busy informing everyone else he can trust. Except for Bellatrix as she’s in Azkaban for a crime she didn’t commit.” 


	10. Another Work

No Update sorry. But here is a link to another story I'm working on.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147537


	11. Ron's Plan

Ron noticed that Hermione was getting closer and closer to Potter. This made him furious. She was supposed to be his Harry was to be Ginny's. 

" _Typical Potter. He gets everything._ "

He would have to get a love potion. There was some hope for him still as Harry didn't know what he, his mother, and Dumbledore was planning. And why he befriended him in the first place. When Harry drinks the love potion that will make him fall in love with Ginny, the Potter and the Black vaults would be available to the Weasleys.

And when Granger drinks the love potion she would be his.

If that didn't work, he would kill so she will be his. 

He also noticed that Hermione was spending more time with Harry.

This would change soon. He also had to make sure that Harry didn't find out that the Malfoy's, the Nott's and the Black's could be trusted.

Granger would be his and his alone

Sorry for the shorter chapter. Here is a new story I'm working on

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704225


End file.
